


Pet Names

by Suspicious_Popsicle



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suspicious_Popsicle/pseuds/Suspicious_Popsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yuri is feeling particularly stubborn, Flynn has found that pet names can help coax him out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Names

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this story are from Tales of Vesperia and do not belong to me.

“Yuri...it’s time to get up.” Flynn leaned over the bed, resting his weight on his forearms. He stirred Yuri’s hair with his fingers and placed a gentle kiss on his temple. Yuri groaned and curled in a bit tighter beneath the covers.

“Five more minutes,” he mumbled.

“You already asked me for five minutes, and I gave you ten.” He grinned, though Yuri didn’t see it. “It’s time to get up and greet the day... _Sweetie_.”

“Ugh.” Rather than just snuggling in, Yuri actually rolled over and put his back to Flynn. “Don’t start.”

“Don’t start what, _Muffin_?”

There was more than a hint of growl in Yuri’s groan. “Cut it out.”

Flynn crawled up onto the bed, glad he hadn’t put on his cape yet. “My poor, tired teddy bug bear. Did I keep you up too late?” He was having a hard time holding back his laughter.

Yuri tried unsuccessfully to jab him with an elbow. “You’re such a creep. Get off.” He shoved blindly at Flynn, who simply grabbed his arm and kissed along his bare skin.

“You can’t laze about all day just because we had a late night.” He glanced at the cat ears hanging on the bedpost and leaned in close to whisper “ _Kitten_ ” in Yuri’s ear.

“That’s it!”

Flynn caught a flash of scarlet-tinged cheeks as Yuri erupted from the covers and lunged at him. They wrestled across the bed, grunting and trying to pin each other down as Flynn threw together the silliest, sugariest pet names he could think of in-between demands that he shut up.

‘Honey Pot.’ ‘Sugar Pie.’ ‘Pumpkin Snuggle.’ ‘Cookie Toes.’ Yuri fought harder and protested louder with each increasingly ridiculous endearment Flynn cobbled together.

The scuffle finally ended when Yuri, thinking he’d won when he pinned Flynn down, was thrown for a loop as Flynn rolled over and heaved him right off the side of the bed. He landed with a thump and a groan and, when he didn’t immediately pick himself up to resume the fight, Flynn knew he had won. He wriggled to the edge of the bed and peered down at Yuri who sprawled naked on the floor, glaring but resigned to his defeat.

“I win,” Flynn gloated. “Time to get dressed, Dear Heart.”

Grumbling, Yuri picked himself up off the floor. Flynn propped his head in his hands and watched him gather up his scattered clothes.

“I love you,” he said, and laughed when Yuri answered with a rude gesture.


End file.
